Les choses changent, les gens changent
by janiram
Summary: Buffy et Faith font des achats a Los Angeles quand Buffy se heurte a Angel. Il est humain, bien sur Buffy se fâche un peu puis se souvient qu’elle a Faith. Elle et Faith sont toujours tueuses mais il y a une tueuse plus jeune a Sunnydale...


Disclaimer : Je ne possede ni Buffy ni cette histoire c'est la traduction de Things change, People change par Druzilla.

Résumé : Buffy et Faith font des achats a Los Angeles quand Buffy se heurte a Angel. Il est humain, bien sur Buffy se fâche un peu puis se souvient qu'elle a Faith. Elle et Faith sont toujours tueuses mais il y a une tueuse plus jeune a Sunnydale. Ça a été 2 ans et demi depuis que Buffy a vu Angel pour la dernière fois. Elle l'invite et Cordy a venir dîner chez elle et Faith.  
(Faith n'est jamais devenu mauvaise. Elle n'a jamais tué Alan Finch, au lieu de ça il leur a tout dis. La mère de Buffy n'est pas morte. Faith et Buffy ont toutes les deux de bons emplois qui payent bien.)

Pourquoi Angel a laissé Cordy le traîner pour faire quelques achats, il l'attend a l'extérieur d'un magasin quand quelqu'un lui rentre dedans,

« Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas... Angel ? » Angel regarde la personne qui lui est rentrée dedans, c'était Buffy. Ça avait été plus de deux ans depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle avait certainement changé, elle avait des cheveux châtain clair courts et a porté une veste en jean mais au-dessous il pourrait voir une chemise en soie si serré que ça a ressemblé à une deuxième peau et des jeans serrés bleus.  
Il a remarqué qu'il regardait fixement et a commencé à regarder loin,

« ... Buffy » il a commencé mais elle l'a arrêté,

« Tu est humain ? Quand est ce que c'est arrivé, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis, pourquoi... » Hé ! Pourquoi est tu en colère contre lui, eh bien , je sais pourquoi tu est en colère contre lui. Il était ton premier grand amour et tout. Mais les choses changent et les gens changent. Tu as Faith maintenant. Ainsi, ne lui arrache pas la tête. « ça n'importe pas, je ne veux pas savoir. Donc, qu'as tu fait ces dernières années ? Quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie ? » Angel l'a regardée fixement, elle avait vraiment changé, Elle a presque arraché ma tête, alors elle a semblé se rappeler de quelque chose. Je devrais lui parler de Cordy.

« Ouais, en réalité. Tu serais étonnés, c'est... » Directement à ce moment Cordy s'approche de lui et lui donne un baiser sur la joue, elle tient trois sacs de course,

« Cordy ? » Cordy avait des cheveux blonds courts et portait des jeans et une veste de denim, un maillot sous la veste. Cordy regarde la personne avec qui son petit ami parlait, sa bouche baisse presque par terre.

« Buffy ? Oh, mon Dieu. Tu as changé tes cheveux. Que fais tu ici ? Avec qui est tu ? » Son goût en matière de vêtements a changé aussi. Mais et si elle essaye de me prendre Angel. Elle n'est pas là pour ça, n'est ce pas ?

« Je fais des courses, » Buffy leur montrent ses sacs de courses, « et je suis ici avec ma petite amie. Elle est juste dans un magasin vers lequel je me dirigé quand je suis rentré dans Angel. »

« Oh ! ... attend as tu juste dit ta petite amie, pas ton petit ami ? Qui ? Quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? Est ce que c'est Willow ? » Cordy demande avec un éclat dans ses yeux, à ce moment même Faith sort du magasin vers lequel Buffy se dirigée, elle marche jusqu'à Buffy et met une main sur sa taille.

« Et a qui parle tu telllllement que tu n'est pas rentré pour m'aider à choisir quelques choses avant que nous ne retournions à Sunny d, B ? » Faith regarde le couple a qui Buffy parlait, ils ont semblé familiers. Particulièrement le type aux cheveux sombre,

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Angel, attendez pourquoi tu n'est pas une pile de cendre ? Tu est humain ! » Elle voit comment Angel et la fille, Cordelia, la regardent et B,

« Quoi ? Je vois que tu as attrapé Angel. Pourquoi nous regarde tu comme ça, Cordy ? » ça pourrait devenir très irritant,

« Toi et Faith ? En réalité, j'ai pensé que ce serait Willow qui commencerait à sortir avec des filles. » Cordy dit, Faith est habillée dans un pantalon en cuir noir et un haut rouge et une veste en toile de jean bleue,

« Umh, vous voudriez venir dîner à notre appartement mercredi. Le Scooby gang sera là, plus ma mère mais Giles ne peut pas venir à cause de quelques truc. » Buffy demande à Angel et Cordy,

« Leur as tu parlé de la nouvelle tueuse ? Ils ont envoyé une nouvelle tueuse parce que nous sommes trop vieilles, pouvez vous croire ça, nous avons seulement 24 ans et nous sommes trop vieilles. Nous tuons toujours mais c'est surtout juste le travail de Jewel. Mais nous aidons comme la vieille équipe. Mais nous avons une vie en plus d'être tueuses, de bons emplois, qui payent bien. Ainsi, vous voulez venir ? Nous dînons ensemble une fois par semaine. »

« Qui est Jewel ? » Cordy demande confondu et regarde Angel qui hausse juste les épaules,

« La chérie de Spike et la nouvelle tueuse. Vraiment agréable, elle adapte Spike parfaitement. Courte, des cheveux blond et a l'humour de Spike. » Faith dit, pensant juste comment ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

« La copine de Spike est une tueuse ? Pourquoi vous aide-t-il ? En ce qui concerne Dru ? » Angel a constaté que très bizarre, Spike aidant le Scooby gang,

« Bien, il était impuissant alors la puce a arrêté de marcher mais il a juste aidé et il a rencontré Jewel il y a un an, les gens changent. Nous devons vraiment y aller, nous devons conduire jusqu'à Sunnydale. Donc, nous vous verrons mercredi ? » Buffy demande, elle avait mis un bras autour de la Foi,

« Faisons-nous quoi que ce soit ce jour là, Cordy ? » Angel demande à sa petite amie,

« Non, je ne pense pas, à moins que je n'ai une vision. » Cordy dit, elle n'a pas été sûre si c'était un rêve ou réel,

« Super, a mercredi alors. Allons, B. Je veux regarder un dernier magasin. » Avec ça les deux tueuses sont parties pour faire un peu plus d'achats, Cordy et Angel sont juste restés debout là,

« Bien, est ce que c'est arrivé ? » Cordy demande un moment après,

« Je pense, mais je ne suis pas sûr. » Angel répond, ils se pincent tous les deux eux-mêmes.

« Bien, pas un rêve. » Cordy dit, alors qu'elle traîne Angel avec elle pour faire un peu plus d'achats,

_Mercredi, 19h30 :_

Angel gare la voiture devant l'endroit où l'appartement de Buffy et Faith se trouve, Angel porte ses vêtements normaux et Cordy porte une robe Gucci, ils n'avaient pas vu le gang entière, Dawn ou Joyce depuis longtemps donc bien sur ils étaient nerveux,

« ça y est ! » Angel dit comme il sonne à la porte, ils entendent du mouvement a l'intérieur, alors la porte est ouverte et c'est Willow, elle est debout là dans des vêtements très Willow et discutant avec Anya,

« Oh, hé ! Buffy ! Faith ! Angel et Cordy sont ici ! » Elle retourne où Anya se trouve, « je pense toujours que tu as tort... »

« Hé, je suis si heureuse que vous soyez venu. Entrez, nous allons manger dans quelques minutes. » Buffy portait un pantalon en cuir noirs et une chemise comme celle qu'elle portait le lundi où ils se sont rencontrés seulement maintenant c'était blanc et pas rouge, Faith s'approche d'eux et elle porte un pantalon comme Buffy et porte un haut couleur pêche a attachent spaghettis,

« De quoi Anya et Will discutent ? » Cordy demande comme ils entrent dans la salle de séjour, où Spike est assis dans un fauteuil avec Jewel sur ses genoux et bien sur ils s'embrassent, Willow et Anya se disputent toujours, Xander et Oz sont assis sur le sofa en train de parler, Joyce est dans la cuisine. Quand Cordy se retourne pour regarder Buffy et Faith, elles ont aussi commencé à s'embrasser; Buffy fait une pause dans le baiser,

« Quelque chose de démons et de magie, Anya étant un ex-démon et Willow étant une Wicca, elles ne sont pas toujours d'accord."  
Buffy continue à embrasser Faith, quand Dawn sort de la cuisine,

« Prenez une chambre ! » Dawn dit aux deux tueuses et chacun rit; Cordy et Angel estiment que les gens qu'ils ont une fois connu avaient changé. Je veux dire Spike bon et sortant avec une tueuse, Xander et Anya marié, bien en réalité Oz n'avait pas changé tellement, ni Willow, mais une chose a laquelle Angel ou Cordy ne se sont jamais attendus voir était Buffy et Faith sortant ensemble ou même avec une femme.

« Faith, Buffy ! Pouvez-vous m'aider pendant une minute ? » Joyce a appelé de la cuisine; Joyce cuisinait bien que Buffy et Faith soit toutes deux capables de cuisiner, Buffy avait amélioré ses habiletés en cuisine pendant les années. Willow avait arrêté de se disputer avec Anya,

« Pourquoi Giles ne pouvait pas être ici ce soir ? » Angel demande a Willow,

« Oh, quelque chose de lié à la Galerie. »

« Galerie ? »

« Oh, ouais. Joyce et Giles dirigent la galerie d'art ensemble depuis qu'ils se sont mariés il y a 1an et demi. »

« Ainsi, Giles est comme le beau père de Buffy ? Cool. » Cordy qui a entendu de quoi Angel et Willow parlaient a dit,

« Giles était probablement toujours plus un père pour Buffy que son père réel a jamais était. » Willow dit comme elle s'assied à côté d'Oz, qui parle toujours à Xander, quoiqu'Anya soit assise de l'autre côté de Xander et lui mordille l'oreille, Buffy, Faith et Joyce entrent dans la salle de séjour,

« Le dîner est prêt ! » Chacun se lève et se diriger vers la salle à manger pour s'asseoir et commencer à manger.

**FIN**

**Laissez un commentaire si la suite vous interesses !**


End file.
